Errores de animación
thumb|right|300px|(En inglés)En este articulo mostraremos los errores que ocurrieron en la algunos como la mini derpy etc..no necesariamente son errores de animación de la serie de My Little pony: La magia de la amistad. Temporada Uno *La apertura incluye un disparo largo extrema de la Plaza de la ciudad de Ponyville. Los edificios, más notablemente el spa y la tienda de broma, están en diferentes lugares alrededor de la Plaza de lo que son en disparos largos en los episodios. *En La Magia de la Amistad Primera Parte, Applejack le da a Twilight una manzana, la manzana es verde, pero cuando la escupe es roja. **en La Magia de la Amistad Segunda Parte, Pinkie Pie tiene el collar y luego desaparece.(por favor no cambien esto a return of harmony, como, no derrotaron a discordia en el mismo lugar que nightmare moon) *Twilight utiliza un globo de aire caliente para llegar a Ponyville, pero en el primer episodio ella utiliza un carruaje dirigido por dos guardias reales. *En La canción principal, sale un episodio en la que en la parte de aventuras de Rainbow Dash, sus alas no están conectadas con ella. *Cuando Twilight en la canción Principal está llegando a Ponyville, se ve nerviosa, pero al acercarse a ella esta sonriendo. *En La Magia de la Amistad Primera Parte, cuando Applejack presenta a su familia, A Twilight se le mueve un parpado hacia el medio de su rostro. *En La Magia de la Amistad Primera Parte cuando aparece Nightmare Moon, se ve en una escena a las Cutie Mark Crusaders juntas, pero ellas no se conocían ni eran compañeras de clase aun. *En La Magia de la Amistad Segunda Parte Aparece Rainbow Dash sin cola. *En La Magia de la Amistad Segunda Parte la primera aparición de La Princesa Luna su crin era opaca, pero en Luna Eclipsed su crin era más transparente como la de Nightmare Moon. *En La Magia de la Amistad Segunda Parte, cuando los guardias van hacia Nightmare Moon, un guardia dobla la pata de una manera "poco común". *El el episodio La Magia de la Amistad Segunda Parte, Applejack aparece sin su Cutie Mark. *En el capitulo La rain-plosión sónica, aparece Lyra en el publico, lo cual es imposible, ya que solo los pegasos podían estar sobre las nubes, a menos de un hechizo *En -El Boleto Extra, cuando Twilight llega a su casa después de haber escapado de los otros ponies y sus amigas estaban allí para pedirle disculpas por haberla presionado demasiado solo por un boleto, las alas de Fluttershy aparecen de color azul. *En Una amistad Malhumorada, cuando Rainbow Dash esta tirada en el suelo no le aparecen las alas ni su cutie mark. *En Una amistad Malhumorada, A Pinkie Pie le desaparecen sus flotadores por un segundo, cuando está persiguiendo a Rainbow Dash. *En Una amistad Malhumorada, Cloud Kicker aparece con los ojos apuntando a lados diferentes. *En Detectives Presumidos sale Golden Harvest de color de cuero y crin verde en vez de anaranjado. *En Empacando el Invierno durante la Canción Envolviendo el Invierno Cheerilee sale con chaleco verde en el titulo, pero en el solo de Fluttershy sale con un chaleco café. *En Las predicciones de Pinkie cuando Twilight se enciende en llamas desaparece su Cutie Mark. *En La Mirada cuando las Cutie Mark Crusaders salen para perseguir a una gallina Sweetie Belle aparece sin una oreja. *En La Mirada cuando las Cutie Mark Crusaders están persiguiendo a la gallina Scootaloo aparece sin alas. *En La Mirada a Fluttershy se le vuelven piedra una parte de las alas pero cuando le habla al gallo dragón, están abiertas y son normales. *En Una loca función al estar trepando la montaña de nieve los ojos de Sweetie belle y Scootaloo se tornan al color de ojos de Apple Bloom. *En Una loca función se ve el casco de Scootaloo flotando. *En el Oeste cuando Applejack le jala el bolso a Rarity, se ve que le desaparece el bolso de Applejack por 1 segundo. *En Crónicas de la amistad, en la carrera de Rainbow Dash (18:37) se ve una pony sin alas sobre una nube, y según lo mencionado en el episodio 16 solo los pegasos pueden estar sobre las nubes. *En Crónicas de la amistad, en el minuto 10:06 aparece una mini Cheerilee. *En La mejor noche en la historia, cuando Rarity le pide a unos ponies que tiren del carruaje, un pony sale con la cara deforme. *En La mejor noche en la historia, hay dos Soarin. *En La mejor noche en la historia, cuando Rainbow canta lo que quiere hacer solo aparecen Suprise y Spitfire pero no Soarin. *En La Magia de la Amistad Segunda Parte, aparece Pinkie Pie sin orejas. *En Detectives Presumidos, la Cutie Mark de Trixie aparece del lado contrario de su pata. *En Una loca función, Twist aparece sin su Cutie Mark. *En la canción envolviendo el invierno sale Minuette sin cuerno y con un chaleco verde el color original es Canela *En el capítulo Llamada de la chica, cuando Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon salen de clases y molestan a Applebloom, Diamond Tiara no tiene su tiara por un momento. *En Una loca funcion se repiten algunos de los ponys que están en el escenario *En La Magia de la Amistad Primera Parte aparecen 2 Violet Fritter 3 Apple tarty 3 Apple bumpkin 2 Orange wafer 2 Apple cobbler 2 Apple cider y dos Red gala. *En La Rain-plocion Sonica, Rainbow Dash no llegó a atravesar el aro antes de ejecutar la Rain-ploción Sónica. *En Crónicas de la amistad, Hoops y Dumb-Bell aparecen con las lenguas azules. *En La apariencia no lo es todo, Twilight usa su magia para peinarse cuando no podía hacerlo debido al efecto de la broma venenosa. *En Amigas Otoñales, las herraduras están en posiciones invertidas. *En La Magia de la Amistad Segunda Parte, la Princesa Celestia aparece sin su Cutie Mark. *En La mejor noche en la historia, Rarity aparece sin su tiara por un momento. PLUMAS_FLOTANTES.jpg|Alas Flotantes Parpado mal ubicado.png|Parpado corrido CMC.png|Primer aparición de las CMC cosas lol.png Error 02.png|collar y luego sin collar LUNA.png|Cambio de Princesa Luna entre la 1ra y 2da temporada fluteralas xD.JPG|Fluttershy con alas azules Flotadores.png|Flotadores que desaparecen 1 segundo Cloud kicker derp.png|Cloud Kicker derp Twilightrapidash.png|Sin Cutie Mark sweatibell.JPG|Sweetie Belle sin Oreja Error de animación .jpg|Cara Deforme de Noteworthy Error.png|Scootaloo sin alas Cutie mark crussaders.png|CMC con el mismo color de ojos ERROR1.png|Pony sin alas en Clousdale, lo que según el episodio 16 es imposible de no ser por un hechizo, y en ese momento Twilight no estaba. Dos Soarin.png|Dos Soarin. capture-20130114-163410.png|Pinkie Pie Sin Orejas El error del casco en el episodio Una loca funcion.png La Gran y Poderosa TRIXIE .jpg|La Cutie Mark al lado contrario de su pata ysoarin.png|y Soarin? Cutie Mark faltante.jpg|¿Y su Cutie Mark? Eeror.jpg|Y su cuerno Y su tiara .jpg|¿Y su Tiara? Ponis de Mas.jpg|Hay Ponis de Mas 2 Violet Fritter.jpg|¿2 Violet Fritter? RD Nunca atraveso el sonic rainboom de pequeña.png|Rainbow Dash, creo que a los productores de Hasbro les dio pereza Sin_Cutie_mark.png|Si es su hermana mayor,no deberia tener su Cutie Mark? levitacion.png|Como usa levitacion s esta con la broma venenosa posicionj.png|La pocision esta mal lenguasazules.png|lenguas azules? su_tiara.png|sin tiaraaaa Temporada dos *En El regreso de la Armonía Primera Parte, cuando Discord golpea a Fluttershy, Tenia tres mariposas, pero a medida que se va moviendo se vuelven 4 mariposas, después 3 de nuevo, y así sucesivamente. *En Lección Cero cuando Twilight se imagina en el Magic Kinder, una unicornio tiene alas. *En El Regreso de la Harmonia parte 2, Fluttershy no tiene cola. *En Luna Eclipsada, el Sr cake se repite dos veces en el publico y cuando la alcaldesa da su discurso una pony vestida como fantasma se repite tres veces en el publico. *En el mismo capítulo, en una escena aparece Raindrops vestida con el uniforme del equipo del clima (Del episodio Empacando el Invierno) *En Hermandad de los cascos, durante la carrera, se puede ver a Amethyst Star y Cloud Kicker participando en la carrera y en la tribuna al mismo tiempo. En otras escenas del mismo episodio Amethyst Star aparece repetida en la tribuna. *En La Viruela Cutie cuando Apple Bloom muestra su talento se ve una Mini Derpy. En el minuto 18:42, por unos segundos, se vé a Applejack sin su sombrero. *En Read It and Weep de la segunda temporada Rainbow Dash se queda sin cabello por un segundo después de apagar las luces de su habitación en el hospital. *En Baby Cakes esta Rarity de pequeña en una cuna *En Ponyville Confidential las Cutie Mark Crusaders se rién de Diamond Tiara, pero cuando se rién Diamond Tiara está junto a ellas. *En Una boda en Canterlot Parte 2 la Princesa Cadance, cuando quita el hechizo lanzado sobre Shining Armor, no tenía la corona, pero cuando ambos cruzaron sus cuernos, si la tenía. *En The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 en el minuto 3:00 aparece Cheerilee pero en vez de ojos verdes, aparece con ojos color rosas. *En The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 de nuevo aparece Cheerilee en el minuto 06:07 con los ojos verdes. *En el capítulo Una boda en Canterlot, Parte 1 cuando Twilight canta la canción Hermano mayor mejor amigo por siempre salen varios guardias reales como alicornios. *En The Mysterious Mare Do Well, aparece una Mini Daisy. *En The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, se ve a Cheerilee con los ojos del mismo color que los de Rainbow Dash. *En El regreso de la Armonía Primera Parte, Twilight aparece con su cuerno siendo que Discord se lo había quitado. capture-20130208-213323.png|Rarity grande y Rarity pequeña en la cuna Twi_con_cuerno.png|¿Que no estaba Twi sin cuerno? Temporada tres *En la canción del adelanto de la tercera temporada, Crystal Fair, casi al final Twilight sujeta el libro, pero su cuerno no brilla. *Cuando se hacen la batalla de justas en el capitulo "El Imperio de Cristal" se observa a Berry Punch (teniendo en cuenta que no es una pony de cristal) sentada en las sillas del publico cuando se suponia que la poblacion estaba perdida. *En el episodio Too Many Pinkie Pies aparece Rainbow Dash sin alas. *En el episodio One Bad Apple cuando las Cutie Mark Crusaders corren hacia la carroza de manzana, Scootaloo no tiene sus alas. *En el episodio One Bad Apple, se ve que Apple Bloom se le fue la boca *En el mismo episodio, cuando se despiden de Babs, a Sweetie Belle se le cae el parche de las CMC y después lo tiene sujeto de nuevo. *En el mismo episodio Silver Spoon no tiene su collar. *En el capitulo Sleepless in Ponyville, Rarity aparece con un ojo gris. *En el capitulo Magic Duel, en el momento en que Trixie le lanza un hechizo a Rarity, Time Turner se repite 2 veces entre el público, y una pony con el mismo diseño de cheerilee se repite dos veces también. *En el mismo episodio, cuando Trixie culpa a Twilight de su humillación, tiene los ojos rojos, y cuando cambia de escena, son normales. *En el capitulo Wonderbolt Academy, uno de los grupos de dos pegasos tienen ambos el emblema de lider. *En el mismo capitulo, en un fotograma se ve a Raindrops, parada (con su sombra) en el cielo. *En el mismo capitulo, Rainbow Dash aparece con los ojos celestes. *En el episodio Apple Family Reunion, aparese la pegaso Cloudchaser. Aunque su Cutie Mark es muy diferente a las manzanas. *En el mismo episodio, durante la canción Raise This Barn, se puede ver a Babs Seed con el color de ojos de Applebloom. *En el episodio Spike at Your Service, se ve a Rarity sin su cuerno, y con la melena en ese mismo lugar. *En Apple Family Reunion, aparecen otros ponys de Ponyville que no son de la familia Apple. *En el episodio de Imperio de cristal, Parte 2 cuando Twilight les da la bienvenida a la feria de Cristal el cuerno Shining Armor no esta cubierto del hechizo del Rey Sombra *En Games Ponies Play, Fluttershy tiene la Cutie Mark de Twilight. *En One Bad Apple cuando Apple Bloom está buscando ropa en un momento tiene 5 patas. *En Games Ponies Play la Princesa Cadance tiene las alas en su estomago *En la canción Cutie Mark Song, cuando Fluttershy muestra que tiene la CM de Pinkie Pie, el globo de arriba es color amarillo oscuro y no color amarillo pálido. *En la canción Cutie Mark Song, Rainbow Dash aparece con su Cutie Mark cuando se supone que tenía la de Fluttershy. *En Magical Mystery Cure, cuando todos están en el Balcon y Twilight dice: "Me considero la pony mas afortunada en Equestria" Luna tiene una corona pequeña y negra, pero cuando se muestra a Luna y Celestia en el balcón llorando, Luna tiene otra corona. *En ese mismo episodio se ve a dos ponies de crystal *En la coronación de Twilight los guardias no tienen sus herraduras y después si las tienen Magic.jpg|El cuerno de Twilight no brilla RD_without_wings.jpg Scootaloo_error.png images fffffff.jpg|Solo fíjense, detrás de Rarity, en el publico Trixie_red_eyes.png|Trixie con ojos rojos Two_Lead_Pony.png|¿Un grupo de dos lideres? Raindrops_Stand_Sky.png|Raindrops "parada" en el cielo Error de animacion.jpg|Ausencia de Pecas Rarrity.png|¿Rarity con un ojo gris? applejack family.png|Su Cutie Mark es muy diferente a las mazanas, así que no es de la familia. Babs Seed_wrong_eyes.png|Color de ojos de Applebloom (Originalmente son verdes) Rarity_Without_Horn.png|¿Y su cuerno? Cutie Mark distinta.jpg capture-20130205-175613.png|Cupcakes... Error.jpg|Cloudchaser no es la única Poni de más Su cuerno.jpg|Y el hechizo del Rey Sombra Sin títulos.png|no sabria como explicar esto Errooooooooooor.png|La Cutie Mark de Fluttershy cambió a la Cm de Twilight. Cure24.png|El primer globo (El de arriba) debería ser color amarillo pálido, no color amarillo oscuro Sin títulos esis.png|Se supone que debe tener la Cutie Mark de Fluttershy no la de ella imagevsvsgs.jpg|¿Ojos azules? Errores de Animación Errores de Animación Categoría:Personajes